An AMOLED (active-matrix organic light-emitting diode) has such advantages as a wide viewing angle, a high resolution, high brightness, a rapid response speed, low power consumption, self-luminousness and ultra thinness, and is known as the third generation display technology revolution.
Usually, the substrate of an AMOLED display panel is formed by attach an AMOLED layer onto a to-be-laminated substrate through an AMOLED lamination device. The AMOLED lamination device mainly includes: a platform configured to carry and deliver the to-be-laminated substrate; a uniform-pressure roller arranged above the platform; a glue application roller configured to apply an adhesive layer onto the substrate; and a layer application member configured to apply the AMOLED layer onto a surface of the substrate having the adhesive layer. The glue application roller rolls on the to-be-laminated substrate, so as to transfer the adhesive layer onto the to-be-laminated substrate. The AMOLED layer is applied by the layer application member onto the substrate having the adhesive layer. After a smoothing and bubble-removing operation on the substrate having the AMOLED layer through the uniform-pressure roller, it is possible to attach the AMOLED layer onto the substrate.
However, there is the following drawback for the AMOLED lamination device. A surface of the to-be-laminated substrate has non-uniform flatness in individual regions, so after the AMOLED layer is applied onto the substrate having the adhesive layer and the uniform-pressure roller rolls on the AMOLED layer, bubbles may occur due to uneven pressures between the uniform-pressure roller and the surface of the substrate, and thereby the lamination effect may be adversely affected.